Told by Death
This page contains many foreign words. Go here to learn about them. Part 1 Featuring: An introduction, the beginning of a war, a death, a foster family, a new home Death's Diary: To Dusk :Her death was expected, like every creature. :Everything dies. I just help them die. :Some creatures, humans, mostly, cling on to life. I arrive too early, and I have to see their last moments. * * *I've Noticed* * * Everyone doesn't wish to die. But everyone wants to remembered as good. :I see the colors first. In this story, at the end, I see white. '''* * *White* * * White, my friends, is the color of purity. I see white the least. :And if you want to know what I look like, look in a mirror. :I look. Just. Like. You. But better. :I saw the subject of this story three times. * * *Three Times* * * Staring at her brother. Staring at a ShadowClan cat. 'When I collected her. :But of course, to learn the nature of all three deaths, you have to ignore me, and read between the lines. :Or directly on them, which, frankly, is much easier. :So, I'll do that. The Great War :I am walking to collect another soul. A young tom kit. :Two creatures stand next to the dead kit, a she-cat, and a she-kit. :"Night!" the she-kit wails. :"Be quiet, Dusk," the she-cat growls. :The she-kit buries her head in the dead tom kit's fur. "No," she complains. "It's too cold." :I feel my feet sinking into the snow, the ground, something that only happens when I become attached to the mortal world for too long. :"Come ''on," the she-cat pleads to Dusk. "We need to go, or ShadowClan will consider us as..." :I see three shapes over the snowy horizon. One is running faster then the other two. :As the first cat reaches the mother and daughter, his hackles raise. "You've left the camp?" he snarls. "Oh, you're in for it-" :"We're not WindClan," the she-cat mews quickly. "We're traveling through." :The cat slowly sheaths his claws. "Well, where are you headed?" :"ThunderClan," the she-cat meows. "Dusk needs a group of cats to care for her." :As the other two cats reach the trio, the new cat meows, "Well, what's with this?" He steps forward and paws the dead tom kit's body, previously named Night. :But, as I only know, a soul has no name. :"He died of cold," the she-cat whispers. Her voice breaks. :"Bury him," the tom cat commands the youngest cat. :"But, Blackclaw," the cat pleads. :"Stonepaw!" Blackclaw screeches. :Stonepaw steps forward reluctantly and picks up the dead body, causing Dusk to wail in pain. "No! Don't take Night!" :"He'll be safe in StarClan," Stonepaw mews quietly, so only the she-kit can hear. "He'll be okay." :Dusk's eyes shine with worry as Stonepaw retreats back to his comrades. :"Well, get going," Blackclaw mews to the traveling pair. "If you're found here, you'll be punished." :Dusk instantly scampers towards her mother, trembling in fear and in cold. :"Shh, Dusk, it's okay," her mother coos. "You'll be safe soon." :"ThunderClan's territory is that way," Blackclaw mews briskly. "Once you cross the river, you will be safe." :He calls Stonepaw, carrying the tom kit's body, and the unnamed comrade to him, and they walk away, tails held high. :"ShadowClan," the she-cat growls. "Dusk, watch out for them. They are bad, bad cats. Never forget that." Foster Family :Dusk is marched to the ThunderClan camp. :A cat is sitting guard outside. :"Please, we need to speak to whoever's in charge," the she-cat mews. :The cat nods and steps aside. The she-cat leads Dusk through the tunnel, and they emerge into a camp surrounded by high rock walls. :Protected. :"Stay close to me," the she-cat murmurs to Dusk. "I don't want to lose you." :Dusk nods and obeys mutely. :A cat bounds up to the pair. "Am I taking this kit?" :"Are you Aspenheart?" the she-cat asks in reply. :The new she-cat nods. "Of course, mouse-brain. No other cat cares around here." :The she-cat is slightly taken aback. "I'm Dawn." :"And who is this?" Aspenheart asks. :"Her name is Dusk," Dawn murmurs. :"Is she WindClan?" Aspenheart asks quickly. "Because if-" :"She's not WindClan," Dawn growls, interrupting. :Dusk's eyes are wide. "Momma, where are we?" :"We're at your new home," Dawn replies quietly. "I'm sorry, but this cat is your Momma now." :Dusk hisses. "No!" '''* * *She Knew* * * Dusk knew that something was going on. She wasn't sure what. She didn't want to know. :Dawn's eyes are sad as she pushes Dusk to Aspenheart. :"No!" Dusk wails. :"I'm sorry," Dawn whispers. :She is gone. New Home :"Come," Aspenheart mews. "Let us go to our den." :Usually, while at the Clans, I see that each rank sleeps together"- an apprentice sleeps with the paw''s, the warriors sleep together. :Now, apparently, it is different. :Aspenheart leads Dusk to a den underneath a rock, which is deep and divided in two by bracken. :"Aspenheart?" a voice mews cautiously. :"What, you mouse-brain?" Aspenheart spits. :Another cat appears. "Is this her?" '* * *About Larchpelt* * *''' He is kind. He has a history. He hates Shadowstar. :"Of course, Larchpelt!" Aspenheart spits. :Larchpelt's eyes are wide as he stares at the kit. :"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aspenheart hisses. "Bring her inside." :Larchpelt helps herd Dusk inside. :"Heil Leiter," he murmurs. "Heil Leiter." Part 2 Featuring: a new friend, a fun game, a new life Death's Diary: Leiter :"Heil Leiter!" all the cats yowl. Tails straight up, tail-tips point to the right. A sign of respect. :Supposedly. :The Leiter stands on a large rock, looking down on all the cats. "Those rogues will never see us coming," he mews. :I stoop to pick up a soul. :"Scartail is dead!" a cat wails. :"He deserves it," Shadowstar growls. :The cats below sit and stare, stare at the cat that came to power. Their leader, their savior. :"What are the rogues doing now, Shadowstar?" a cat yowls. I recognize them to be Stonepaw. :Shadowstar's eyes gleam as he looks down on the young cat. * * *Shadowstar* * * He is known as the Leiter. '''He blames WindClan for the Clan's previous troubles. Every cat has another to blame. :"The rogues are getting ready to attack," Shadowstar replies. :"Where?" Blackclaw asks. :"RiverClan," the Leiter growls. "And we must protect our territory!" :There are low yowls of appreciation, but I see one cat that is not. :A ginger tabby tom. No cat notices as they prepare to throw off the rogues. A New Name :"Dusk," a voice whispers. :She stretches her eyes open to meet her first morning in the ThunderClan camp. Aspenheart stands in front of her. :"I want you to come with me," Aspenheart commands. :Dusk stands obediently. Her foster mother is respectable, but not like Dawn, she thinks. :Aspenheart leads her to the center of the camp, where a strong-looking tom is waiting. "This is der Vater," she mews. "The father." :"Hello," he mews. "Call me Goldclaw." :Dusk nods. :"I want to give you a Clan name," Goldclaw meows. * * *Clan Names* * * Clan names are important to Goldclaw. I get them confused and twisted up. Not that dead cats' names matter. Because, as I mentioned before, souls have no names. Only bodies do. :Dusk looks up. "A Clan name?" she asks. :Goldclaw nods, his rust-colored fur rippling in the cold wind. "A Clan name, with an old ceremony." :"Ceremony?" Dusk squeaks. "D-does it involve blood?" * * *Ceremonies* * * Long ago, ceremonies were honorary. Every cat got at least one, if they lived long enough. Now, the word "ceremony", in ShadowClan terms, is a curse. A "ceremony" involves blood. Lots of it. :"No," Goldclaw snorted. "I would never sink as low as der Leiter." :Dusk's shoulders relax. :"You are now known as Duskpaw," Goldclaw mews, "as, in the Clans, you are old enough to become an apprentice." :Dusk feels nothing. Is this supposed to be good? she asks herself. :Life in the Clans may not be so good. A Game :"Look outside," Larchpelt mews one day. "Look at all the apprentices playing their game." :Duskpaw follows his lead, and sees many apprentices pawing around a ball of moss. Two are guarding certain places. :"Go join them," Larchpelt whispers. "It'll be fun." :Duskpaw nods and runs to meet the other ThunderClan apprentices. :"Who are you?" one asks, annoyed. :"She's Duskpaw," another replies. "Here, Mosspaw, come away from there. Duskpaw, you're on Mosspaw's team." :There are groans from some cats. :Duskpaw bounds forward to guard the place. :"Okay, Duskpaw, don't let this ball of moss go by you," the nice apprentice mews. :Duskpaw nods. :"Go, Beechpaw!" Mosspaw spits. :Beechpaw runs forward, paws the ball as hard as he can... :It is in Duskpaw's mouth. :Beechpaw's jaw drops open. * * *Beechpaw* * * He is very proud. He is very smart. And he knew, straightaway, that he loved Duskpaw. :"Good job," an apprentice growls. :Duskpaw nods to them and walks to Beechpaw, whose pelt is standing on end. :"Am I good?" Duskpaw asks. :"Very," Beechpaw replies. "Very." Mouse Bile :One morning, Larchpelt shoves a pile of leaves into Duskpaw's face. :"What?" Duskpaw asks. :"I want you to give these to Goldclaw," Larchpelt growls. "We get paid five mice a week, so don't slack off!" :Duskpaw's eyes widen, but she timidly picks up the package. :"Be careful," Aspenheart warns, "that's mouse bile." :Duskpaw nearly spits out the leaves, but she doesn't when Larchpelt glares at Aspenheart. :"Go," Larchpelt warns. "Or I'll claw you." :Duskpaw scampers out of the den and heads towards where she saw Goldclaw last- getting her Clan name. :When she arrives, Goldclaw is not there. :She sighs. :She sees, suddenly, Beechpaw, being led by another cat. :"Beechpaw!" Duskpaw calls, after setting down the leaves. :Beechpaw turns back. "What?" :"Where is Goldclaw's den?" :Beechpaw's eyes widen, but he does not reply. :"It's that way," the other cat mews. "At the very end. It's really big." :Duskpaw nods and and scampers on. :When she sees the largest den, Duskpaw sighs in relief, then goes to the entrance. :"Hello?" she calls timidly. :A cat- white and frail- appears at the entrance. I immediately recognize this cat as one to be knowledgeable, not old. :"What?" the white cat asks. :"I-I'm Duskpaw," Duskpaw says. "I- Larchpelt wanted this delivered." :The white cat purrs. "Of course, the mouse bile. I'll be right back with your mice." :Duskpaw skips in excitement. She is being paid for work! :The white cat arrives many heartbeats later, holding five mice by their tails. She drops them and says, "Here you go. I am Flakeheart, by the way," she adds. :Duskpaw nods. "Thank you, Flakeheart." * * *A Lesson About Flakeheart* * * She is frail. Her only son died in battle against ShadowClan. She considers Duskpaw to be her own. :Duskpaw picks up the mice and turns to leave, but Flakeheart calls after her, "Wait." :Duskpaw turns around and drops the mice. "What?" :"I want to show you something." :Duskpaw follows Flakeheart into the den. It is divided into five sections. :The smallest section is against a rock wall, in a crevice. :"Look," Flakeheart whispers. :Duskpaw gasps. There are tufts of fur all along the crevice. She can only imagine their owners. :"I want you to have one," Flakeheart murmurs. She pushes a black tuft of fur to a leaf, wraps it up, and pushes the tiny package to Duskpaw. :"Thank you," Duskpaw manages. She picks up the package and the mice and hurries out of the den. :Flakeheart stands at the entrance, watching. :Duskpaw goes home. Larchpelt takes the mice without a word. Duskpaw has already hidden the tuft- in a crevice in the wall of the den. Larchpelt will never find it. Part 3 Featuring: The Hunter, revenge in the form of a freshly-caught mouse, a new friendship